Gishiwajinden: Choyo no Kisai
by RyouAkuma
Summary: Festival krisan mengandung berbagai arti. Haruka terlibat dalam masalah rumit mengenai kebangkitan iblis yang mencari tumbal saat festival krisan. Bayangan mengerikan mengenai serangkaian kejadian misterius yang menimpa teman-temannya di dalam mimpi dan kejadian aneh, membawa Haruka pada misteri yang membuat merinding.


Fanfic yang muncul secara tiba-tiba idenya. Ngomong-ngomong, kata Gishiwajinden (Account of the Wa) itu diambil dari catatan sejarah berbahasa China yang diterjemahkan dalam bahasa Jepang.

Warning: Gaje, typo(s), nyeleneh, ruwet, OC inserted.

Rate M for gore and sensitive themes.

DISCLAIMER: Free! by KyoAni, Adekan by Nao Tsukiji, xxxHOLiC by CLAMP

* * *

_**GISHIWAJINDEN: CHOYO NO KISAI (Festival Setan  
Choyo)  
**_

* * *

**YUME**

* * *

Haruka terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Pemandangan kolam renang indoor Akademi Samezuka di malam hari yang asing. Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini? Seingatnya, ia masih berada di kamar mandinya, berendam dengan nyaman di dalam bathtub. Sebelum ia benar-benar mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ia melihat kedua sahabatnya, Nagisa dan Makoto, berlari ke arahnya. Ini jadi makin aneh. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa ada di sini?

"Haru-chan! Kita temui Rin-chan yuk!" seru Nagisa dengan antusias.

"E-eh! Nagisa, jangan terburu-buru!" Makoto berusaha menyusul Nagisa.

Haruka hanya terpana, sampai ia menyadari bahwa salah satu besi dari kerangka atap bangunan kolam renang indoor tersebut patah secara tiba-tiba, entah bagaimana caranya. Besi itu meluncur cepat dan menghantam Nagisa dan Makoto.

Haruka terlalu kaget untuk menjerit. Besi itu menghantam kepala Makoto dan menusuk perut Nagisa secara ganjil dan mengerikan. Kepala Makoto hancur dengan sukses beserta otaknya yang selunak daging alpukat matang. Nagisa terbujur kaku dengan mata membelalak, menatap kosong Haruka. Bau anyir tajam keluar dari perutnya yang mulai robek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Perut Haruka mual secara tiba-tiba, dan sebuah suara asing menggetarkan gendang telinganya.

_Tatkala krisan telah muncul di antara tanaman lainnya_

_Kami akan membuka gerbangnya_

_Menuntun manusia lemah menjauh dari cahaya_

_Dan berkata, "Selamat datang di neraka"_

Air kolam renang berubah menjadi merah darah dan mengeluarkan bau busuk yang menyengat. Lalu, puluhan tangan kurus dengan pembuluh darah yang menonjol muncul dari dalam air keruh tersebut. Sejurus kemudian, ribuan helai rambut sepanjang sepuluh meter mencuat di permukaan air. Rambut-rambut itu mulai berkumpul membentuk kelompok-kelompok tersendiri dan ujung-ujungnya membentuk spiral. Tiba-tiba, kumpulan rambut itu menyambar jasad Makoto dan Nagisa dan mencabik-cabik mereka sampai hancur. Potongan tubuh mereka masuk ke dalam air kolam. Untuk menambah kengerian, terdengar suara kunyahan dan geraman dari dalam air darah itu.

Sekali lagi, Haruka terlalu kaget untuk menjerit. Seluruh inderanya dipaksa menjadi saksi atas kejadian mengerikan tersebut, dengan kedua sahabatnya sebagai tumbal. Mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

* * *

_PLASHHH!_

Haruka tersadar. Rupanya ia tertidur saat berendam. Tapi, mimpi yang dialaminya seolah nyata. Dan… kenapa Makoto dan Nagisa harus menjadi korban dalam mimpi buruknya? Membayangkannya kembali, membuat Haruka bergidik. Apakah ini pertanda buruk?

"_Jangan ceritakan mimpi burukmu, terutama pada orang-orang yang terlibat dalam mimpimu…"_

Terdengar bisikan lembut di telinga kanan Haruka. Dari suaranya, dia menggunakan aksen berbicara yang aneh. Kedengarannya seperti bahasa Jepang dengan dialek Kyoto. Keitka ia menoleh, ia melihat bayangan samar lengan furisode berwarna merah jambu dan beberapa helai kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan. Aneh, sekarang ini sudah musim panas, bukan? Kenapa bisa ada bunga sakura? Apa jangan-jangan… ada hantu?

"Siapa…?" Tanya Haruka, setengah berbisik.

Sosok itu menjawab, sedikit berbisik juga. _"Kau akan tahu saat rubah menjadi pengantin."_

_SYUT!_

Sosok itu menghilang, membuat Haruka terbelalak dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Rubah jadi pengantin?

* * *

**MIZU no KAMI**

* * *

"Panas…," Nagisa mengeluh sembari mengipasi dahinya dengan komik Adekan volume 3 kepunyaan Haruka yang dipinjamnya. "Pengen langsung renang, nih."

"Maklum, Nagisa," Makoto melirik Nagisa sambil sesekali membolak-balik halaman komik xxxHOLiC miliknya. "Sekarang 'kan udah masuk pertengahan musim panas."

"Huuhhh… Kalau saja kolam renang indoor kita sudah selesai dibangun, kita nggak bakal khawatir kepanasan!"

Haruka memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya sembari membereskan pakaiannya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk berenang. Ia menghela nafas pelan, beruntung sekali itu hanya mimpi. Tapi, ia jadi penasaran akan kata-kata sosok misterius yang dilihatnya kemarin.

"_Jangan ceritakan mimpi burukmu, terutama pada orang-orang yang terlibat dalam mimpimu…"_

"Rei-kun! Kau terlambat!" teriakan Gou, manajer klub renang SMA Iwatobi, nyaris memekakkan telinga ketiga cowok yang sudah siap sedia di area kolam renang.

"Maaf, maaf!" cowok bernama Rei yang baru tiba misuh-misuh. "Aku disuruh pulang dulu, menyiapkan beras untuk membuat sake."

"Sake?" Tanya Makoto heran.

"Untuk festival choyo," jelas Rei.

"Eh? Bukannya masih lama, ya?" Nagisa ikut-ikutan.

"Ya, tapi sake krisan untuk festival choyo dipersiapkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Krisannya harus direndam dalam sake selama 9 hari, apalagi sake-nya belum dibuat."

Haruka hanya memberhatikan. Sejurus kemudian, ia langsung menenggelamkan dirinya dalam air kolam. Festival choyo? Ia baru ingat, beberapa hari lagi, akan memasuki bulan September. Dan tanggal 9 pada bulan September akan diadakan festival choyo.

Mendadak, dari langit, titik-titik air hujan berjatuhan, padahal matahari masih bersinar dengan terik. Haruka hanya menatap langit dengan heran, tak peduli dengan teriakan dari teman-temannya yang menyuruh pemuda bermata biru safir itu untuk berteduh.

"Rubah jadi pengantin…"

Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi. Haruka langsung mendapati seorang gadis yang mengenakan furisode berwarna merah jambu berdiri membelakanginya di pinggir kolam. Bagian kepalanya tertutup wagasa berwarna merah ceri. Ketika wagasa itu diputar, secara ajaib, puluhan kelopak bunga sakura jatuh perlahan.

"Kita bertemu lagi," gadis itu menghadap Haruka. Pemuda itu bisa melihat dengan manik mata safirnya, setiap inchi dari rupa sang gadis. Dia cantik, dengan kulit putih halus dan tubuh semampai. Rambutnya agak berantakan dan dihiasi dengan beberapa jepit rambut kecil berwarna merah dan hiasan rambut berbentuk kumpulam bunga sakura yang diikat oleh tali cokelat. Wajahanya tampak mempesona tanpa make up dengan mata mempesona dan bibir berwarna ceri pudar yang manis. Untuk sesaat, gadis itu mengingatkan Haruka pada rupa anggun geigi dalam lukisan klasik Jepang.

"Kau… lagi?" desis Haruka.

"Ya," jawab gadis itu, seraya melepas okobo dan tabi sutra yang dikenakannya. Secara anggun, ia menyibakkan bagian bawah furisode-nya dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air kolam. "Perkenalkan, namaku Ouka Ranman. Aku adalah roh pohon sakura yang tinggal di batas antara dunia fana dan alam akhirat."

Haruka hanya terpana saat bibir indah itu mengucapkan nama sang pemilik bibir tersebut. Untuk sementara, ia bagai tersihir oleh pesona sang gadis.

"Nama…"

"Hah?" Haruka tersentak kaget.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ha… Haruka Nanase."

"Tanggal lahirmu?"

"Tiga puluh Juni seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tiga…"

Hening sesaat, sebelum Ouka berkata dengan suara yang agak keras. "Tahun ayam! Banyak betul kandungan airmu! Kau tidak hanya lahir pada tahun ayam-air-Yin, tapi kau juga lahir pada hari air! Yah, tepat sekali. Kau benar-benar orang yang tepat untuk membantu di tahun macan-logam-yang ini, pada saat dua angka sembilan bertemu setahun sekali."

Haruka mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

Merasa bisa membaca ekspresi tanda tanya di wajah Haruka, Ouka langsung melontarkan pertanyaan pada Haruka. "Kau tahu tentang lima festival musiman?"

Haruka tersentak. Ia jadi ingat materi yang diajarkan Ama-chan-sensei beberapa jam lalu, saat menerangkan lima festival musiman dan kaitannya dengan peradaban china kuno. "Jinjitsu, Joshi, Tango, Shichiseki, Choyo?"

"Yap, benar," Ouka tersenyum. "Lima festival musiman yang sebelumnya dirayakan mengikuti penanggalan kuno, sekarang disesuaikan dengan kalender modern. Dan kau tahu, festival choyo dirayakan pada tanggal berapa?"

"Sembilan… September?"

"Cerdas! Itulah maksud dari dua angka sembilan yang kumaksudkan tadi," Ouka memainkan air kolam dengan kaki jenjangnya. "Sejak dulu, orang percaya bahwa hawa jahat gampang masuk melalui perubahan musim. Festival choyo atau festival krisan sendiri, awalnya dirayakan pada saat bunga krisan mulai berbunga banyak, kalau menurut kalender modern pada pertengahan Oktober hingga November. Namun, agar tanggalnya tak berubah-ubah, ditetapkan pada 9 September.

"Seperti keempat festival lainnya, konsep perayaan ini didasarkan pada teori Yin dan Yang. Menurut teori tersebut, Yang dilambangkan dengan bilangan ganjil dan membawa energi positif. Dan dalam sistem bilangan 0 sampai 9, 9 adalah nomor ganjil terbesar. Mungkin, kanji untuk 'choyo' diambil dari angka 9 rangkap. Dalam festival ini, angka ganjil rangkap dianggap membawa keberuntungan sekaligus kesialan karena energi Yang terlalu kuat. Makannya, festival ini dirayakan dengan memajang dan mengapungkan bunga krisan, minum sake krisan, dan memohon panjang umur, untuk menangkal kesialan tersebut."

"Maaf. Kau bilang…," Haruka memotong pembicaraan Ouka. "bahwa perayaan-perayaan tersebut dirayakan pada saat angka ganjil rangkap. Bagaimana dengan Jinjitsu yang dirayakan pada tanggal 7 Januari?"

"Itu pengecualian, karena pada 1 Januari, sudah dirayakan Tahun Baru, bukan?"

Haruka mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi," Ouka menengadah, menatap langit yang masih menurunkan hujan. "dia datang."

"Datang?" Haruka tidak mengerti. Ouka menunjuk ke atas, ke arah langit. Secara ajaib, air hujan dan awan mendung membentuk formasi melingkar dan turun perlahan, memperlihatkan sosok pria berkimono biru es yang usianya sekitar 20-an. Dia memakai kacamata berbingkai kotak, anting rantai di telinga kanannya, dan sepasang zori berwarna biru tua. Tinggi pria itu nyaris sepantar dengan Haruka. Kakinya menapak pada permukaan air kolam. Pria ini pasti bukan manusia biasa.

"Mienai no Ou-sama," ucap Ouka penuh hormat. Haruka hanya mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau menemukannya, Ouka-san," ucap pria itu. "Haruka Nanase, 'kan?"

"Benar, Ou-sama."

Pria itu menatap Haruka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Perkenalkan, Nanase-kun. Namaku Kazuma Takagi."

"Se-sebentar," Haruka sedikit menjauh. "Takagi-san, darimana Anda bisa tahu nama saya?"

"Aku menggunakan kyocho," Kazuma tersenyum, sembari mengeluarkan cermin saku kecil dari dalam lengan kimononya.

"Kyocho?"

"Versi lain dari ramalan tsuji-ura. Ramalan ini sengaja kulakukan saat rubah menjadi pengantin, karena akurasinya akan menguat akibat kekuatan hujan di bawah sinar matahari.

"Hasil ramalannya menunjukkan 'temui anak muda titisan Dewa Air yang tepat memasuki kematangannya pada tahun ini. Dia bersurai hitam malam dan memiliki bola mata safir, lahir pada tahun Yu air, kaya akan sifat Yin, dan memiliki ikatan batin dengan warna hitam. Tinggal di kota di pinggir pantai dan senang berenang dengan bebas. Anak yang terikat dengan warna hitam dan ingin merasakan kedalamannya dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya'."

"Saya tidak mengerti."

"Oke. Aku sudah mendapatkan arti dari hasil ramalan itu. Aku mengasumsikan bahwa orang yang harus kutemui adalah pemuda berusia sekitar 17 sampai 20 tahun, berambut hitam, bermata biru bak batu safir, lalu lahir pada tahun Yu atau tahun ayam. Ayam-air-Yin. Tahun ini jatuh pada sekitar 1993 pada kalender modern. Lalu warna hitam, dalam konsep lima elemen, melambangkan air."

Haruka manggut-manggut mengerti. Dalam batinnya, ia terpikir dengan kata 'Dewa Air' yang diucapkan Kazuma tadi. Apa memang ada hubungan antara dirinya dengan ramalan itu?

Kazuma melanjutkan. "Akan tetapi, sangat sulit menemukan keberadaan orang yang disebut ramalan itu dengan mengandalkan asumsiku saja. Jadi, aku meminta bantuan Ouka untuk menemukan orang yang cocok dengan kriteria yang disebutkan tersebut. Dan Ouka mengirimkan telepati padaku, bahwa kaulah orangnya. Kaulah titisan Dewa Air tersebut!"

Haruka terperanjat kaget. Bagaimana bisa anak biasa sepertinya adalah titisan Dewa Air? Haruka benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba, telapak tangan Kazuma memegang dahi Haruka. Ia memperhatikan Haruka dengan serius. "Rupanya, kau mengalami mimpi itu."

"Eh?" Haruka menatap Kazuma tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingat, mimpi yang kau alami kemarin?"

Haruka terhenyak. Terbayang olehnya mimpi buruk yang melibatkan dua sahabatnya kemarin. Mimpi yang membuatnya gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Tak apa. Kau tak perlu gelisah di hadapan kami," Kazuma tersenyum tipis. "Akademi Samezuka. Perlu kuceritakan apa yang ada di balik akademi tersebut?"

Haruka mengangguk, sedikit ragu.

"Pada zaman Kamakura, ada sebuah kejadian mengerikan yang tak tercatat oleh sejarah. Dahulu, kolam renang indoor Akademi Samezuka adalah tempat upacara terlarang yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis. Dia sangat cantik, dan menginginkan agar kecantikan dan kehidupannya abadi. Gadis itu menyembah iblis untuk mencapai tujuannya tersebut, tetapi dengan resiko dia harus mengorbankan status manusianya dan menyatu dengan iblis yang dipujanya. Agar kecantikannya bertambah abadi, dia mencari tumbal setiap enam puluh tahun sekali pada festival choyo tahun macan-logam-Yang, yang juga merupakan tanggal di mana ritual terlarangnya sukses."

Haruka bergidik ngeri. "Apa tumbalnya?"

"Pemuda tampan yang memiliki adik perempuan dengan jarak usia 1 tahun. Pemuda itu berusia sekitar 17 sampai 20 tahun. Caranya, roh gadis itu merasuki tubuh sang adik dan membawa sang kakak ke tempat si gadis cantik melaksanakan ritual. Si kakak akan dibunuh dengan sadis dan roh gadis itu mandi dengan darah sang pemuda.

"Suatu ketika, ada seorang pendeta Buddha yang dititisi Dewa Air yang menghentikan aksi keji roh gadis itu, dengan mengurungnya dalam sebuah kotak khusus. Roh si gadis itu kini disebut Hako Onna. Lalu, kotak Hako Onna itu dikuburkan di tempat yang sekarang menjadi kolam renang Samezuka. Sayang sekali, kisah itu kini terlupakan begitu saja. Dan sekarang, ada kemungkinan Hako Onna akan bangkit kembali."

"Bangkit kembali?!"

"Ya. Akhir-akhir ini, akumulasi energi beracun yang dipancarkan manusia menguat. Energi ini membuat para iblis muncul di dunia manusia, terutama pada hari-hari yang dianggap membawa kesialan. Pada festival choyo, energi Yang yang terlalu kuat menjadi kesialan juga dan berakibat negatif, apalagi 9 adalah angka ganjil terbesar dan membawa energi yang besar pula. Berdasarkan yang kulihat di Akademi Samezuka tadi, kekkai yang menyelubungi kotak tempat mengurung Hako Onna semakin melemah, dan akhirnya hilang."

"Itu berarti, Hako Onna akan bangkit lagi?"

"Ya."

Hening.

"Ou-sama," Ouka menyela pembicaraan. "Jalan menuju dunia kita sudah mau tertutup."

"Begitu? Sayang sekali," Kazuma menghela nafas pelan. Ia melihat Ouka yang sibuk memakai tabi dan okobo-nya kembali, lalu menatap Haruka. "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Nanase-kun. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

_SYUT!_ Ouka dan Kazuma menghilang. Meninggalkan Haruka yang terpana dan mematung di kolam renang.

* * *

**AVISUI**

* * *

Malamnya, Haruka sibuk memasak makan malam kesukaannya, ikan makarel panggang, somen, dan karashi renkon. Ia ingin mencoba menu selain ikan makarel kesukaannya sejak dulu. Somen dan karashi renkon mungkin bisa ia coba. Ketika ia sibuk mengisi akar teratai dengan pasta miso untuk karashi renkon, terdengar suara Kazuma bergema di telinganya.

"_Berhati-hatulah saat kau akan pergi ke tempat hiu yang menjaga katana, terlebih saat tirai malam diturunkan."_

Tempat hiu menjaga katana? Haruka agak bingung. Terbayang olehnya sahabat masa kecilnya, Rin. Pemuda yang kini sudah menjadi rivalnya itu tetap tak berubah penampilannya, dengan gigi bak seringai hiu yang mencari mangsanya. Hiu berbalut jubah Akademi Samezuka.

Samezuka! Itu dia! Bukannya desain pada logo akademi itu mengandung elemen hiu dan katana? Mungkinkah cerita Kazuma soal Akademi Samezuka mulai menunjukkan bukti yang nyata?

* * *

"Eh? Latihan gabungan dengan Samezuka?" Tanya Makoto. Yang lain hanya menganga, kaget.

Sore itu, selepas pulang sekolah, Gou mengumpulkan semua anggota tim renang SMA Iwatobi untuk membicarakan masalah latihan gabungan dengan Akademi Samezuka.

"Yosh!" Gou tersenyum senang. "Kita akan bergabung dengan mereka sampai kolam renang indoor kita selesai dibangun."

Semuanya terpana. Haruka hanya diam, tak bicara sepatah kata pun. Tetapi matanya mulai menangkap suatu keganjilan. Di dahi Gou, muncul semacam tulisan.

"A-VI-SUI."

Suara Kazuma kembali bergema dalam telinga Haruka. Mendadak, kepala pemuda itu terasa pening luar biasa, apalagi ketika Kazuma melanjutkan.

"Berhati-hatilah terhadap gadis itu."

Berhati-hati terhadap Gou? Haruka menjadi lemas. Aura aneh mulai memancar dari tubuh Gou. Tubuhnya menggelosor ke lantai dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Ha-Haruka? Kenapa?!" Makoto menatap Haruka panik. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Haruka. "Kamu sakit? Kuantar ke ruang UKS, ya?"

"Ukh…," Haruka berusaha bangkit. "Tak apa, Makoto. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

Haruka langsung berjalan menuju toilet, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatapnya heran.

* * *

Di dalam toilet, Haruka memandang bayangannya di cermin. Ia masih mengingat rangkaian huruf aneh di dahi Gou, juga suara Kazuma.

"Avisui," gumam Haruka pelan. Bersamaan dengan itu, cermin di hadapannya menunjukkan suatu tempat. Kolam renang Akademi Samezuka. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah bayangan samar-samar dua tumpukan surai merah marun di dalam kolam renang tersebut. Surai merah marun yang tak asing baginya. Salag satu dari dua gundukan surai itu lebih panjang dan diikat ke belakang.

_DEGH!_ Haruka merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak, apalagi ketika cermin itu seolah menjadi kamera yang di-zoom-kan mendekati dua sosok itu. Wajah pemilik surai-surai itu terlihat. Yang pertama adalah wajah Rin, yang kepalanya terputus tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Pemuda itu mati dengan cara yang sangat sadis.

Dan kengerian itu berlanjut saat sosok Gou ditampilkan kemudian. Anehnya, sosok Gou tampak jauh lebih mengerikan dari kondisi Rin. Bola matanya menjadi berwarna merah darah. Ia sibuk menjilati darah yang mengucur dari leher Rin yang terpotong. Tidak mungkin. Gou membunuh Rin, yang notabene adalah kakaknya sendiri?

Firasat mengerikan itu bertambah saat huruf-huruf aneh itu muncul di dahi Gou. Avisui. Bola mata Gou menatap Haruka dengan nafsu membunuh. Bibirnya yang berlepotan darah terbuka, dan mulai bersuara, _"selamat datang di neraka."_

_BET!_ Tiba-tiba, bayangan mengerikan itu menghilang. Haruka terperanjat sambil menggigil ketakutan. Apa ini halusinasi? Tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah bergerak cepat menjauhi toilet itu. Ia berlari, sekencang-kencangnya.

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

Omake:

Rubah jadi Pengantin: peribahasa Jepang yang berarti 'hujan yang turun saat matahari bersinar terik'

Furisode: Kimono formal berlengan panjang menjuntai yang dipakai oleh wanita yang belum menikah, biasanya dikenakan untuk menghadiri perayaan tertentu dan upacara kedewasaan (seijin shiki)

Choyo: krisan

Wagasa: payung tradisional Jepang

Geigi: Geisha dalam pengucapan dialek Kyoto, bisa juga diartikan sebagai geisha Kyoto.

Okobo: sandal tinggi yang biasa dipakai geisha

Tabi: kaus kaki putih berkancing.

Jinjitsu, Joshi, Tango, Shichiseki: Empat dari lima festival musiman di Jepang (ditambah festival choyo). Jinjitsu dirayakan pada 7 Januari, Joshi pada 3 Maret, Tango pada 5 Mei, dan Shichiseki/Tanabata pada 7 Juli.

Zori: sandal yang terbuat dari anyaman jerami

Mienai no Ou: Raja Siluman

Tsuji-ura: semacam permainan ramalan di Jepang, dengan cara mendengarkan suara yang pertama kali terdengar. Permainan ini sudah banyak dihindari karena berpotensi membawa malapetaka.

Somen: mi halus/misoa

Karashi renkon: makanan khas Prefektur Kumamoto yang terbuat dari akar teratai yang diisi miso dan digoreng

Avisui: bahasa Sanskerta, artinya neraka.


End file.
